redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Firetooth
Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:50, 10 January 2009 (UTC) For a list of fan fics, see my user page. (click the part of my sig that says shieldmaiden. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know!) Welcome ta Redwall wikia If you got other any questions or any of that riff raff ask: :[[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My Usertalk Page!., C.S.maid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!SRRF, :Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, Dannflow Talk!, and Black Hawk Talk! Black Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: :The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey :Sambrook's Story or Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) :Red Tide Series Red Tide |One and Red Tide (II) | Two :Death Knight series, Death Knight |DKI Part One, Death Knight: Part Two | DKI Part Two, Death Knight: Part Three | DKI Part Three, Death Knight II |DKII Part One, and [Knight II: Part Two | DKII Part Two :Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale |Part One, Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part II | Part Two, and Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III | Part Three I'm hoping that'll you write a fanfic and when you do, I'm always available for help Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 21:55, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks, hopefully Ill have fun here and make some useful(enough) contrubutions :p Tell yer buddy Tom that he's talented! Nice pic. YES, ANOTHER LOTR FAN!!!!!!!!!! Which parts did you read? Who's yer favorite character? Did you spoil the fun for yerself by watching the movies THEN reading the book? Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:31, 11 January 2009 (UTC) A note- that list of fan fic Zaran put on is only one or two. There's plenty more. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:33, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, I didn't know Ill check out the help/style pages --Firetooth 13:38, 11 January 2009 (UTC)Firetooth BTW, which Redwall books do ya like the best? Nevermind,I'll just check yer user page . . . Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:41, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for missing ouyt lotr thingmywhatsit Lol, Ill tell tom. He's a much better artist then I. If you want, I can give ou a link to his deviantart account. It's been a year or two but I read the first one and I've seen all the films. Haha, lotr and something called warrior cats made me read redwall. My fave charecters are either Sam or Gimli. Sam, because even though Frodo constatnly abuses him, he always sticks by him. Gimli because he's funny ^^ --Firetooth 13:43, 11 January 2009 (UTC)Firetooth OK, scrath THAt idea What're yore favorite Redwall Books? BTW, did CSLewis write his Dark materials? Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:43, 11 January 2009 (UTC) lol haha, my fav redwall book either mossflower or martin the warrior as second, Pearls of lutra first. I love the storlyine, Ublaz is totally awesome and I think Romsca is one of the/is Brian Jaques best written charecter along Blaggut, Flinky, Veil and Felldoh. His dark materials? nope, phillip pullman. Thats the one with northen lights etc. ;) Btw, reading amrtin return to noonvale. Very good :) --Firetooth 13:46, 11 January 2009 (UTC)Firetooth CONSTANTLY ABUSES!?!?!??!?!???!??!?!?!!? Where did you get THAAT??? OH, the movie. It's better to read the book first. Me, I like Eowyn, (Better in the book . . . and funnier) ANd Frodo, Merry (He's sort of like me) and I likes Gandalf and Aragorn and Pippin too, when I have time. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:52, 11 January 2009 (UTC) planning on writing prequel for Outcast of Redwall. Onc I finish either Maritn the warior II or Taggerung Quest also, there's a good You Tobu vid about Bryony and Veil on my user page, and one about Martin and Rose. (either click the link on my signature or click this link: Click here Also there is a list of suggested fan fic. The videos are on the bottom of the page. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:52, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Cool Thanks much for the list of fan fictions and vid. Im watching now. Im gonna try to make my second cruel memories better as I finished the first one now :D I think Bryony was strange calling Veil evil after he saved her O.o ABUSES? He ditched Sam for Gollum, who even though I feel sorry for, is a evil creep ;) Watching vid now. Thanks again --Firetooth 13:57, 11 January 2009 (UTC)Firetooth By Isen that was The flippin' MOO-VIE!!! Frodo would NEVER EVER EVER EVER ditch Sam. Mind if'n I give something aways in the book about Sam an' gollum? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:10, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Sure Sure thing, Im always open to broader views, I just dont often except them XD --Firetooth 14:10, 11 January 2009 (UTC)Firetooth Hello, Firetooth Hi, my name's Hollyfire, if you need anything, please ask! I know about backgrounds for signatures, if you care. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 14:13, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks hollyfire Thanks and Hello :) Yes, I am intrested in signature backgrounds. Could you please help? --Firetooth 14:16, 11 January 2009 (UTC)Firetooth Sure, Firetooth! But please make sure you answer people on their talk pages, not yours! Okay, this is my signature: :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair Very long! This is what you do- I'm going to put the code here. You copy it, and paste it into the signature box (go to the top of your screen, drop down the MORE menu, and go to preferences. Find the "Signature" box. Be sure the "Raw Signature" box is checked). You might want a name for your talk page, but you can do "Talk!". Mine is Queen Tsarmina's Lair. You decide for yours. I'm going to pretend it's "The Fire Cave" for the purposes of the code. You can change it. The code: :Firetooth The Fire Cave It should turn out like this: :Firetooth The Fire Cave You can ask Sambrook the Otter about pictures for your signature, and all the colors, if you don't like aqua. Sorry I went on and on. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 14:29, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thankee muchly! I wonder when shieldmaden will tell me about gollum/sam? :Firetooth The Fire Cave Ahh, well, they got old. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 14:51, 11 January 2009 (UTC) PS, Meh. It's nothing 'bout the siggys. Lol, if you say so :p OK, LOTR SPOILER Gollum sneaks away for an unknown reason. Sam and Frodo fall asleep. When Gollum comes back and sees Frodo sleeping peacfully, he begins to turnaway from evil for frodo's sake. He caresses ()that means to "Touch lovingly") Frodo's face. Sam wakes up, thinks Gollum's plotting a way to killl him, yells at Gollum, and Gollum turns evil again. Pore Gollum . . . Now what? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:52, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Ouch Poor ole gollum :( that fall of redwall thing is really good so is you fan fic Im hooked to them lol --Firetooth 15:10, 11 January 2009 (UTC)Firetooth how far did ya get? I have like 29 chapters down for MTWII. Muahahaha! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 15:12, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Ummm Like chapter 3 or so, im gonna read now as I just finished the last stand of redwall abbey Btw, nice choice of villain!;-) Marten's are awesome. --Firetooth 15:14, 11 January 2009 (UTC)Firetooth GOOD! I am sooooooo glad you are on, I'm really bored! :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 18:15, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Lol haha so, what ya up to? --Firetooth 18:25, 11 January 2009 (UTC)Firetooth Mostly adding family for the Greeneyes, then any random page that mentions family. The Warriors Wiki has family on nearly every page we can find data on. I'm only reading Lord Brocktree, though, so I really can't contribute too much. *groan*. Whatever. I'm pretty much used to it. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 18:28, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :( Aww well, all I've contributed is: Gurrad's weapon is a cutlass Ublaz also has a sabre Badrang had a few short comings (underestimating martin and thinking stoats are most cunning race) Lord brocktree is a great book, READ READ READ IT ;) the fight near the end is sehr gut(very good) --Firetooth 18:32, 11 January 2009 (UTC)Firetooth I've heard. *pant, pant*. Do I honestly look like I can read 360 pages in half an hour. Nah, didn't think so. I've got a question- should I read them in chrono order or publo order? I read Redwall and Mossflower in publo order, but then again, LB's supposed to make sense with MTW (okay, that was very likely the worst grammer I've ever used!). Imput, please! Chrono order is best if you ask me, btw, ripfang in LB is (acording to brian jaques) different from ripfang in mossflower :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 18:38, 11 January 2009 (UTC) What complications? I might be able to fix/explain them Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:30, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I know I'm a bit late... Ahoy Firetooth! I, am [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? 22:05, 11 January 2009 (UTC) And I am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my signature Sambrook the otter Talk! :copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) Warning! The picture will not show up if it is not on the website, so be sure its a picture that you uploaded on here or was already on here. :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :A) To change the size of the picture, raise the Pixel (Px) Number! :Here's a list of colors that have been found to work(credit to Zaran)- Navy, Orchid lime, Maroon Aqua, Aquamarine Turquoise, Magenta Chocolate, Cyan Salmon, Goldenrod Fuchsia, Khaki Olive, Thistle Tomato, Wheat Red, blue crimson, saffron green, teal orange, purple yellow, black silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. :::::(EXTRA) :If you wish to make a signature with a background on no picture (Cause I already tried and failed) :here is way to do that. :::My sig (If I used this) Sambrook the otter Need anything? Repeat steps 1, 2A and B You can change the color of the background by replacing "Black" with any color you wish. when finished repeat steps 4-9. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? P.s. If it works, may I see it? I love getting feedback! Firetooth Thanks alot, ill leave a signature on your page when Im done :D --Firetooth 16:54, 12 January 2009 (UTC)Firetooth I put it on my list of preferred fan fics. BTW, something seems wrong about your sig. t's not turnig out ight. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:45, 12 January 2009 (UTC) put what? you mean deathstream? I know, Ill just go back to Firetooth for now :( Ill figure it out sooner or later --Firetooth 18:48, 12 January 2009 (UTC)Firetooth Wait a tic and I think i can fix yer sig problem. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:51, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Okay, listen up. I am going to paste your sig schematics here. Copy it and paste in your sig box. That should fix th eproblem. Copy this: Firetooth The Fire Cave Hope this works!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:52, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Firetooth Many thanks :) did you mean deathstream earlier on i I put in or whatever :p --[[User:Firetooth|Firetooth The Fire Cave]] 18:54, 12 January 2009 (UTC)Firetooth :\ still no work:\ :/ Maybe you should put a picture between them. Use a rdwall character you like, or mayebe that pict tome did for ye. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:00, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Redwall okay. How do I do that?(sorry if Im anoyinng) No, I'm hard to annoy Ever notice the link that says New! Add Images when your editing a page? browse for a pic, and when you find it, add it to the page, Then, don't save it and cut and paste ALL of the added text. add it between your user link and user talk link. Ie, if'n you want a picture of, say, Rab Streambattle Do a search for rab after clicking on the "New add image!" icon. When you find th eone yoou want, add code to your sig. Here's a pic of rab, followed by its code: see? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:10, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Cool Thanks! Ill get to work now --[[Image:Firetooth_by_TomTheFox.jpg|thumbFiretooth The Fire Cave]] 19:15, 12 January 2009 (UTC)Firetooth Also, you can upload a pic from yer computer. Anytime, matey! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:15, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ;( Oh well, gotta go, see ya around By thef ur and fire, try adding spaces between each indiviual link. Here's the schematics of my sig, maybe that'll show us what's wrong. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:19, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:19, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Houses... On the Harry Potter thing, what house are you in? I'm in Ravenclaw. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 21:16, 12 January 2009 (UTC) House Gryfindor ;) New story :o U are CRUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 mpre, plzzzzzzzz. What timeline does this take place in? after Doomwyte? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:18, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Err.... Im not quite sure...probarbly btw, youre probarbly wondered why I havent mentioned martins sword. I'm getting it involved soon enough:) stupid me, didn't even think about martin's sword. Ooops. BTW, what chapter are you in in MTWII? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:25, 14 January 2009 (UTC) near the end near the end of chap 2 haha, i didnt till I read your one:p btw, did you get you're double-bladed sword idea from kotor(star wars knights of the old republic) cos I did ;) no, it's supposed to beth swoprd of Zaran the Black,a character in Doomwyte- which you haven't read yet. :( I'll be off for aout 5v minutes, but be onagain. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:34, 14 January 2009 (UTC) aha ok. No worries if you havd to go ;) just dont forget about me here XD alright, alright, alright I'm back now. *Wink* Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:50, 14 January 2009 (UTC) YAY btw im onto part 3 of your martin story ;) GGrrrrrr have 2 get off agin. 1/2 hour this time, grr. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:08, 14 January 2009 (UTC) dont worry no probs When you finish, please tel me what U think. I really like yours! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:53, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ok I like redeye-tons :) I also quite like the female marten(i wotn even try t say ehr name XD) and the keyla-tullgrew thing. I said it before, an' I'l say it again yer buddy tom the fox is good! Saw the new pic! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:03, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Ill tell him that Im sure he'll appreciate it, if you want I could ask him to draw a charecter (redeye, zouincan, ripeye) ;) Sambrook drew one of Zounzdican for me- it's the one on the right for my sig, the pine marten in a red shirt, and he's working on two more pics for the beginning of every part. Still, tell Tom If'n he wants to draw a pic of any of my characters, He's more than welcome. That would be like writing a boook series and refusing to let people write fan fic . . . Is my new sig working out right? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! WTH I'll just stick to my old one. Note- I'm on part 4 of MTWII, belive it or not. Hahaha! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:23, 15 January 2009 (UTC) soz Had to go short notice great, i cant wait to finish martin warrior II, parrt 3 is good :) gonna upload more southern raiders soon (enough_ btw, ever played redwall warlords? played what? I don't think so- Updat eon Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 16:38, 15 January 2009 (UTC) redwall warlords www.redwallwarlords.com gotta go now, see ya later More http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/Southern_raiders more :) A new charecter added and another one introduced who was already on the list You know, Firetooth, that the Fan Fics on yore user page can be done as Southern raiders. Oh, rubbish, just look at it in the editing page of this page. Easy! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 01:21, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Never mind, I'll do it. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 01:26, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Er, hope you didn't mind it. The square brackets only work as links inside this website. ;-) Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 01:30, 17 January 2009 (UTC) thanks thanks for that, ill do it right now =) Martin the Warrior, the book BJ wrote I'm reading Martin the Warrior now. I took your advice and read them in chronological order. Thanks for your imput. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 13:07, 17 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. Did you not get the background thing to work? no problem anytime. No, still have sig problems :( update Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV muahahaha! !Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:15, 17 January 2009 (UTC) yay Woop woop!=D [[User Talk:Firetooth|Fire cave]] 21:06, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Well? critiques on stroy? I added alot last night and some this morn. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:22, 18 January 2009 (UTC) oki di doki di will do now you'e crying ovver redeye? why? the dude's evil? You're supposed to cry for the 2 or three woodlanders I still plan to kill. that's six wood landers dead Grumm Lawd Jeod ????????? ?????? ?????? (maybe) and ????? (maybe) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:44, 18 January 2009 (UTC) yeah But redeye's my fave :p I mean, he so bad**s Just updated southern raiders. I admit Jeod dying was quite sad as was Lawd. hurry up and do more ;) still trying to get my sig to wokr >.< Firetooth The Fire Cave 15:04, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I love your fanfics! Could you read A Coneslinger's Revenge for me and tell me what you think? Oh, btw, I'm going to start on a story for when I have writes's block with the other one. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 22:03, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks =) Bookmarked it, gotta read hollyfire's first, but after that Ill read it:) --Firetooth The Fire Cave 16:07, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Feel free to ask me for help!--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 01:21, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Just wondering do you live close to wolves? I don't. But I live close to coyotes and rattlesnakes.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 03:07, 23 January 2009 (UTC) nope I do live near foxes England used to have wolves as well but they died off New System Hello, for approximately 1 month our new blogging system for Fan Fiction and Essays has been in place. You are receiving this notification because you have not yet moved your work over to this system. In two weeks, all content not moved over to the blogs will be deleted, with no chance of retrieval. You can learn more about the system at the . Thanks for your cooperation. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:37, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Of course I remember you, dude!! Hoi, can you ask Tom to do a pic for the frontispiece for part 3 of MTW2? Thanks When U updating SRaiders? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:20, 18 March 2009 (UTC) YAY Yay, I been remembered!XD Sure thing, I'll be updating Sraiders soon...I swear if that gets deleted two (my other two fanfics got deleted O_o) --Firetooth The Fire Cave 20:33, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Aww dang That's gone too New system...arg, why couldn't they have saved it? I was too busy to come here :( I got about half it on my desktop, honestly can't be bothered to slave over and restore it though Ill have to go start something else --Firetooth The Fire Cave 20:36, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Interesting It seems we share a mutual friend. I know Tommy from DA. He talks about you sometimes. I hope we can be friends. --Ejaxk The Abyss If your consciousness absolutely MUST intrude on mine, leave a message. 04:48, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Ejaxk The Abyss @Ejaxk Sure :) What's your DA user? Sorry I only just checked here today for the first time in awhile. Hey Fire, remember me? I'm Hollyfire... I think we talked a while ago when I helped with your signature? Just wanted to say hi, and I wonder if you even still come on here anymore :( Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 16:08, November 14, 2010 (UTC)